Never Me
by Bonniefied
Summary: Bonnie always felt like none of the children loved him. He is too embarrassed to tell the others and he has no one to run to. One nights, he ventures into the Parts and Services room and wishes he hadn't. Will the animatronics survive? Will Bonnie ever bring a smile to a child's face? Only the mysteries of the Parts and Services room can determine that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be very short because it is kind of just the introduction. The following chapters will be longer, but for now, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I never was a big hit around here. The children just always  
preferred the others. Everyone else has toys in the prize  
corner, but I don't. The most I'll get is a bouncy ball with my face on it.  
Guess I'm not the staff's favorite, either.  
If the children are ever sad, they run  
to the others for a hug of encouragement. But never me.

When we are able to walk around off stage,  
most of the children ignore me and, again,  
go to the others. I love the children but I  
just feel like they don't love me back. I've  
only ever brought a smile to 2 children's  
faces, and I haven't ever forgotten that moment.  
I thought things would change, I thought the kids  
would start to like me, but nothing changed.  
I may be on stage, but I'm almost never noticed.  
The others are loved, but never me.


	2. Lies

**Hey guys! I'm back and it's time for chapter 2! In this chapter, more things will start taking place. ARE YOU PREPARED?! By the way, I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's if it wasn't obvious enough. :( And thank you for reminding me in the reviews that I was doing the format wrong. I'm fairly new and wasn't sure how to do it. Enjoy chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Bonnie POV

It was a slow day today. With some schools opening again due to summer ending, many families stopped coming. Anyways, it was finally closing time, and the last of the staff just left. As soon as the door was locked, Chica ran to the kitchen to make her beloved pizza. Well, to us, anyways. She wasn't allowed to cook during the day. Freddy, being the OCD animatronic he is, started pushing in chairs and picking stray crumbs on the floor. Foxy is still in his cove. I believe he is admiring a drawing a child gave to him. The child didn't give it to him personally, as Foxy is "out of order". The young boy placed it on the edge of the stage, hoping a staff member would pick it up, I guess. I find it strange the Foxy can get drawings even when the kids think he is out of order, but I can't get one, period. Putting that aside, I am sitting on the edge of the stage, with my guitar, trying to figure out a song I heard a staff member humming today. I wish I could ask him to teach it to me, but of course I can't.

Suddenly, without a warning, Chica busts through the kitchen door. "Who wants some pizza?!" she yelled. The aroma of her delicious pizza was enough to make any mouth drool. She placed the pizza on a small table, and we walked over for a slice like we do every night after hours. Foxy finally came out of his cove. "Well, well. What 'ave we got 'ere?" Foxy asked in his thick pirate accent. "Chica made p-" I started to say. "I think we ALL know what Chica made, Bonnie," Freddy said while chuckling. Chica shot a glare at Freddy, but soon laughed as well. Foxy tried to pick up a piece of pizza with his hook. When he finally managed to get it, he dropped it on the floor, causing all of us to laugh at him. "OK, OK, no need t' laugh," Foxy said while laughing at the pizza was all gone, we returned to what we were doing previously. Foxy returned to his cove, I'm not sure what he is doing now. Freddy continued pushing in the remaining chairs, and I continued trying to learn the song.

Pretty soon, everyone had left the main room, well other than me. I was sitting on the edge of the stage, looking sadly at the floor. I love the children so much, I just don't understand. Maybe things will turn around one day, but I doubt it. Suddenly, I felt someone sit beside me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Chica sitting beside me. "What's wrong Bonnie? You've seemed really sad lately," she asked me with concern in her voice. "I'm fine, Chica. Just been... thinking," I told her. "Thinking? About what?" she asked. _Oh, no. I can't let her know the truth. I want to tell her, but I feel like.. something bad will happen if I do _I thought to myself. "Uh.. It's nothing.." I said, trying to hide the truth. "Bonnie!" she said, raising her voice. I had to think of something, and fast. Suddenly, I got an idea. "What if we run out of business? We have been getting hardly any business lately. What would happen to us?" I asked with the story I had just made up. _Oh Bonnie, you always were he anxious one of us four_ Chica thought to her self. "Bonnie, you know that would never happen. The restaurant is a big hit right now. The children love us!" Chica said. _You mean the children love YOU three_ I thought to myself. "Plus, you know that summer is over now. Most children are in school, so of course we get less business," she said while smiling. "You promise?" I asked, very sad that I had to openly lie to her. "I promise, Bon," she said. "Thank you, Chica," I said. "You're welcome," she replied as she began to walk off. "Oh, and Chica.." I stopped her. "Yes, Bonnie?" she asked as she looked back. "Never call me Bon again," I said. "No promises, Bon," she said while smiling. she then walked away.

I looked back at the ground, not believing what I had just done. I hated that I had to lie to Chica, I really did. But I just had the feeling that something really bad would happen if I did. Suddenly, my ears perked up. I heard something coming from the back. Was it from the Parts and Services room? I looked down that way and saw the door slightly opened. I walked down the hallway and opened the door. As soon as I opened it, I immediately wished that I hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter. My sentences overlapped somehow :'(. Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! My Christmas present to you guys will be chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Why, why did I open the door?! That was a really bad choice on my part. As soon as I opened it, I saw 4 pairs of eyes staring at me. _Wait? Are those... US?! _I thought to myself. I mean, they kind of look like us. Their rosy red cheeks stood out the most. Other than the fact that mine and Foxy's counterparts are completely different colors.

Freddy's counterpart still had his signature black top hat. He, like the others, had rosy red cheeks. He had buttons on his chest for some reason. Chica's counterpart was a brighter yellow than the Chica I knew. On her bib, it read "LET'S PARTY!" instead of "LET'S EAT!". She still had the cupcake. Foxy's counterpart was white and was wearing... lipstick? She, I think it's a she, still had the eye patch and pirate hook, however. My counterpart was blue, instead of lavender. It appeared to have green eyes, but I couldn't really tell. It almost looks like a female, but it is still wearing a bowtie, so I'm going to assume it's still a male.

_Are we being replaced? Why would they replace us?! The kids love us!... well, most of us_ I thought to myself. They were obviously not activated, as they were not moving. Or maybe they just haven't started to move yet, like we do at night on the stage. Activated or not, it was creeping me out. Their eyes were pointed straight towards me, and I had a bad feeling. I started to walk off, completely forgetting to shut the door. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see that the hand belong to Freddy's counterpart. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked me with a evil grin on his face. I was soon forced into the Parts and Services room by the remaining animatronics. The door was then slammed shut.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Chica asked. "Looks like the one I'm replacing. Seems they made a wise choice when they chose to replace the outdates," Bonnie said. "This be t' one that be t' nervous one. I was hoping for more of a challenge, ta be honest," Foxy said. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Freddy, this is BonBon, that is Chica, and here is Foxette," (I KNOW, IT'S CHEESY) Freddy said. "What do you want from me?" I asked them. "It's quite simple. We are your replacements. Also, if any of you old animatronics were to resist what we say, since you four are in no need or use of the staff, we are to destroy you," Freddy said, his evil grin returning to his face. Fear overtook me, and I immediately tried to get up from their strong grips, only for them to put more pressure on my arms. I had to do whatever it took to save the others.

"Please, do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt them," I begged them. "Your funeral," BonBon growled evilly. As soon as the pressure was released from my arms, I jumped up and ran out the door. When I was finally out, Foxette jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. "Not so fast, lad!" she yelled. She used her hook and put a cut on my chest. I winced and managed to kick her onto the wall. "Bad move!" Chica yelled as she then jumped onto me and began punching me. I could feel dents forming on face. In return, I punched her twice in the face, causing her to fall off of me. BonBon almost immediately jumped on me and threw me onto the wall. I rubbed my face and felt that dents actually had formed on it. BonBon then rushed towards me. As soon as he was about 2 feet away from me, I moved to the left of the wall. BonBon ran into the wall and then fell to the ground. Thinking all danger was gone, I started to walk back to the Dining Room. Seems I forgot about one thing.

Freddy grabbed me from behind, pinning me the ground. He then began punching all over me. He was obviously the stronger of these four. Pain shot through my body as he kept punching me. Just when I thought I could take no more, I heard a familiar voice. "Let. Him. GO!" I heard my Freddy yell. "Ah. I thought you three had abandoned him. Makes sense why you would, though," the new Freddy said as the rest of the counterparts began to stand up. I slowly felt my systems begin to turn off when I felt a horrible pain in my left arm. The last I saw before I shut down was my friends charging at the counterparts.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hath returned! Thanks to everyone who has been reading the story, it really means a lot to me. Can't believe I already have five reviews :o! I now present to you...CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no idea what happened in that last chapter. I typed the whole thing but when I posted it, nothing came up.** **I'm going to retype it real quick. I'm really sorry for that, I don't know how that happened. Just give me a few minutes and I should have chapter 4 posted**


	6. Chapter 6

***sigh* Let's try this again. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO TYPE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER AGAIN**

Chapter 4

Bonnie POV

I heard voices.

Where were they coming from? More importantly, who did they belong to? "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," the voices kept repeating over and over again. Why can't I see anything? It's pitch black in here. "Wake up, please, Bonnie, wake up," they kept saying. Wake up? Wasn't I already awake? What is going on? None of this is making sense. The searing pain then returned to my arm. It was so intense it caused me to scream. "WAKE UP!" the voices yelled.

I thought I could take no more. _Is this what being dead is like? If so, I hate it _I thought to myself as I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. It felt like someone was reaching out to me. Trying to save me. I wish they would, this pain is unbearable.

When I woke up, I was screaming. Three figures rushed over to me. "BONNIE! Calm down, buddy, it's alright," one of them said to me softly. I couldn't see who it was because my vision was so blurred. The voice sounded familiar, though. "Shh, it's ok, Bonnie, everything is ok," the voice that belonged to a girl told me. My vision finally cleared up and I saw who it was. "W-what happened?" I said with a weak voice. "We heard ye yellin' from t'e hallway. We ran to ye t' see what was wrong. When we got there, we saw ye, all battered and beaten," Foxy said. "That's when we saw the...imposters... We rushed over to save you. When we finally fought them off, we ran back to you, but we were too late. Your systems had already shut down," Chica told me, almost in tears. "We brought you back here, but we didn't know what to do. We thought we lost you," Freddy then said.

"Those other animatronics, they aren't imposters. They are out replacements," I told them sadly. "What do ye mean, lad?" Foxy asked. "Freddy, your, uh, counterpart said that they were here to replace us. They also said that if we were to resist their orders, they were to destroy us. I guess that's why they attacked me when I tried to escape," I replied. They just stood there, their eyes wide with shock. Freddy just sighed and looked to the ground.

"Oh, Bonnie, why were you screaming?" Chica asked. I was about to answer her when the pain returned to my arm, causing me to scream once more. I went to grab it, but only grabbed wires. Terrified, I looked over to see that my left arm was completely missing, replaced with a tangled up mess. "W-where is my a-arm..." I asked in shock. "I don't know if you realized it, but right before your systems shut down, you started running towards us. That's when, I think he said his name was BonBon, jumped on you and...pulled your arm straight off," Freddy told me.

_Useless_ I thought to myself. _Can't play guitar. Can't to anything. I'm completely useless_ I repeated over and over in my mind. "Ye alrigh', lad? Foxy asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we, anyways?" I asked. "We be backstage. We came 'ere jus' in case those counterparts came out," Foxy said. Chica then walked in. "We are staying in here until it's almost time to open. Foxy will then return to his cove, and we will go back onstage. The staff should fix you up when they see the damage," Chica explained.

It was almost time to open. Five more minutes to be exact. Today was going to be a long day. Out of instinct, I went to grab my guitar when I remembered that I couldn't. I just sighed and stood on the stage. There was a surprising amount of people today for school to be starting. It was so embarrassing. Some of the kids looked at me with disgust, while the others just laughed at me. The staff seemed very surprised when they saw me. Freddy and Chica had to sing without music because I couldn't even hold my guitar. I hate this so much. The children even hate me more now.

At the end of the day, the staff hadn't even checked me. They didn't inspect the damage or anything. I guess that counterparts were right. The staff really doesn't have any need for me. Are things ever going to get better?


	7. Chapter 7

**GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT. Bonniefied is back and I'm ready to stay up until 3 tonight and write you guys a new chapter! Over in the review section, thank you, JayFox, for your nice review! I am happy that you are enjoying my story thus far. And a GIANT thanks to NinjaStarWarrior for your paragraphing tips, which I greatly appreciate. And now, without further interruption, I present to you...CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5

Bonnie POV

I have so many dents. Those replacements sure know how to pack a punch. Speaking of them, WHY are we getting replaced? I can see why I would need one, being this damaged. But even before I lost my arm, they were meant to be our replacements. But...why? We were all working fine, even Foxy, who was supposedly out of order. Why replace something if it works?

"Freddy, is everything ok?" I asked the animatronic bear. Freddy has been acting like he is planning something. I think he wants to pay those counterparts a visit. I hope he isn't planning on going alone.

"Yeah, Bonnie. I'm fine. But I'm thinking that we need more information about these...replacements," he told me while pushing in the few chairs that a few children had forgotten to push in.

"Information? What do you mean?" I asked him. What could he possibly be planning?

"Well, we need to know how long they've been in there. They are obviously fairly new. Although it might be kind of hard to tell with their new dents," Freddy explained. When he said this, I started to rub the dents imprinted on my face. They seemed so deep.

"How exactly do you plan to find that out? Ask a staff member? Then they would wonder how we even figured out they were back there. Or you could ask..." I said before I soon realized what he was planning.

"Exactly. We are going to ask our counterparts," he quickly added in.

"I'll go get Chica and Foxy. I assume you are going to tell them as well," I said to him.

"Of course. We need to do this tonight. Go get them, and bring them to the stage. We will discuss the plan there," he said. I then went to find Chica and Foxy. When I found them, I brought them to the stage to find Freddy standing in the center of it.

"Ok, here's the plan. We need to find out how long they have been here and why they are replacing us. They are very strong, so it will be hard to make sure they don't escape. We need to make sure they don't know were coming, so we need to be as quiet as possible. You guys ready?" Freddy asked after he explained the plan.

"Ready," the three of us said in unison. We got up and walked down to the hallway. When we got there, we walked down as quietly as possible. With us tiptoeing slowly down the long hallway, it could take a minute or two to get there. But we had all night. Freddy had me in front for some reason. Maybe because this was always the hallway I liked to walk through, so he just assumed I knew it the best. Chica walked in the back of the line with Foxy and Freddy in the middle.

I could've sworn I heard something from behind us. I guess I hear everything with these giant ears, though. We were getting closer to the Parts and Services room. It's hard trying to tiptoe when you're made of metal. Takes a really long time if you're trying to stay quiet. Especially for me, being unbalanced with only one arm.

I heard the noise again. It came from behind us. Turning around would cause too much noise, since pretty much any motion for us causes noise. We're more than halfway there, now. I really hope we are able to get some answers.

We finally made it to the door. When I looked in, I was utterly shocked. They...they were gone! There was no one in there. That's when I heard that noise again, only to hear a blood-curdling scream following it. I looked behind me, only to see the three bodies of my friends laying on the floor. They were all torn up. Chica was missing both her hands and her jaw looked like someone had pulled it down way too far as it was opened way too wide. Foxy was torn up in all kinds of placed. He was missing fur in many places on him, and it kind of looked like the eye under his eye patch was missing. I guess there was a use for it now. Freddy's bowtie appeared to be torn and he was missing his right eye. He, like Foxy and Chica, was also torn in many places.

"What. Did. You. DO TO THEM?!" I yelled at the counterparts, now towering above my friends.

"What does it look like? You all resisted our commands. We are your replacements. We are your betters in every way. Now you will never know what it feels like to bring a smile to a child's face," my counterpart said while evilly grinning at me. I failed to notice that only three of the counterparts were standing over my friends. I felt the hand of the fourth one grab my head, and that's all I remembered before my systems shut down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonniefied here! I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story from the first day I posted it. I honestly thought it would get maybe 1 review. So I just want to let you guys know that this wouldn't be possible without you all. So thank you! I now present to you...CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5

Bonnie POV

When I woke up, it was very dark. I looked around and I saw Freddy, Chica and Foxy laying on the floor. My head hurt like crazy. Now that I think of it, my whole body was racking with pain. I looked down to see that I have even more tears and dents on my body. The fur of my right hand and left foot was completely gone. My ears drooped, as I could no longer get them to stand up. To my relief, the others started to wake up.

"What 'appened?" Foxy asked while standing up.

"Last I remember, we were almost to the door. Next thing you know, my systems have shut down and I wake up here," Freddy said while surveying the room.

"What room is this?" Chica asked as she finally stood up.

"It's the Parts and Services room, Chica," I answered. When I said that, they all looked at me and gasped. I knew I was beat up but what could cause them such a surprise?

"B-Bonnie..." Chica trailed off. I grabbed sturdy table nearby to help me as I stood up.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked them with concern. Without a word, Foxy handed me a broken piece of glass that was able to reflect.

"Look at yereself, lad," he said. I look into the piece of glass and almost fell back. My entire face was gone. My lower jaw was still there, but my face was gone. All that was there was tiny wires and two small, red irises. No wonder my head hurt so bad.

"I can't believe they did this-" Freddy started to say. "Wait. It's daytime! The lights are on!" Freddy yelled. We ran to a window that allowed you to see into the Dining Room. There was a lot of families in there. But if we weren't there, then who was...

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy's counterpart said from the stage.

"I'm Chica! Let's party!" Chica's counterpart said almost immediately.

"And I'm your best bunny buddy, BonBon!" my counterpart said. Why did they change the name? It doesn't sound right when he says it now.

"Argh! I be Foxette, lads and lassies! Come and join me for adventures in the Kid's Cove!" Foxy's counterpart exclaimed from offstage. Chica was almost in tears.

"W-we really are being replaced," she said sadly, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Chica, I honestly don't know," I replied to her.

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's only because I have something big in store for you guys! Luckily for you, I have the entire day free today, so it will most likely be posted today! WOOHOO! Until next time, ROCK ON, GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meant to put chapter 6 in the last one, not 5! My bad! Sorry for the mistake!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for my big idea I told you about in the last chapter! Keep in mind that this chapter will be happening a few months after the counterparts started performing rather than the older ones. Enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Bonnie POV

"I can't believe this! They function perfectly for 5 months and now THIS!" the manager screamed loud enough that it could be heard from our Parts and Services room.

"Sir, I don't know what happened. Those robots should be the safest animatronics on the planet. It...it just doesn't make sense," the lead mechanic explained. I wonder what happened.

"Safe?! You call that SAFE?! Biting a little girl's head ISN'T SAFE, JAMES!" the manager screamed at him.

"I know, ! I'm telling you, I don't know what happened!" the mechanic replied, "Foxette may have been too worn down from the kids always taking her apart. Her systems could have easily crashed and caused her to bite the girl's head. As for the other three, I don't know what happened. As soon as Foxette bit the girl, they all went insane. They were attacking everyone in reach."

"I know what happened, James. I want to know _why_ it happened," the manager growled at him.

"I don't know. The best thing to do is shut those animatronics off, which I already did. I even unconnected them from the criminal data base just to be safe. I contacted and told him what happened. He is on his way and is going to speak to you," the mechanic answered. I slightly looked out through the door to see the mechanic leave. There were bloodstains all over the floor. With Foxette's sharp teeth, she could have easily torn through someone's head.

A few hours later, finally arrived to the pizzeria. He pulled up in a black Camaro, wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants.

" , your mechanic called me and told me of the incident. Do you have any idea how that happened?" asked the manager.

"No sir, we do not know what caused them to act this way. In order to risk this from happening again, James and our other mechanics shut down the animatronics and unconnected them from the criminal data base," the manager carefully explained to .

"WHAT?! You shut them down?! First, you change the design before consulting me and now you shut them down?! These animatronics are the face of this establishment! They are the reason this is all possible," yelled. They walked down the hallway, the one the Parts and Services door was in, as they talked. I think it was to get away from all the blood.

" , they were _attacking _customers. Some attacks were just shoves and others could possibly be...fatal. It was the safest thing to do. There is no way we can use those animatronics," the manager said as he gestured to the bloodstained counterparts. then took a peak into the Parts and Services room and saw the four of us.

"But we aren't going to use _those_ animatronics," he said.

**Alright guys, that is the end of ****_Never Me._**** Don't worry, there will be a sequel. I just wanted to leave you guys in suspense *MUAHAHA* But anyways, thanks to everyone who is reading or has already read this, I really appreciate it! Stayed tuned for the sequel, which will be titled: ****_Always You_**** Stay safe, and rock on!**


End file.
